


i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: just when bucky begins to believe he doesn't have a soulmate, he meets you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	i don't wanna look at anything else now that i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> this is me attempting a soulmate au for the first time, and i really liked it.

Everybody is born with a tattoo on the inside of their left wrist. Somewhere out there, your soulmate shares the same one. And if you're really lucky, one day you might meet them.

Bucky remembered what his tattoo had looked like. The memory confirmed by a small picture of his old life, him and Steve arm and arm as kids. He remembered desperately hoping to find the same small daisy on someone else's left wrist. The dream hadn't come to mind for years, obviously. But all of a sudden it held renewed significance.

Moving out of avengers tower had been a long time coming for Bucky. He had wanted space. Space to distance himself from the Winter Soldier, and carve out a life for himself that made sense. A life far away from all the fighting and pain of his past.

When he first posted the ad, Bucky had never thought someone would actually want to be his roommate. With his track record, he had thought people would go running in the other direction. He definitely hadn't expected his soulmate would show up.

When you moved in he had noticed the daisy on the first day. You had been reaching to put dishes away and your sleeve had slid down. For a minute, he hadn't been able to breath. Later, he had confided about the whole thing with Steve.

"I can't believe it."

"I know."

"I really can't believe it."

"Trust me Steve, I know what you mean."

"And you're not going to say anything?"

Bucky shook his head, "Of course not. Who would want a soulmate like me?"

"Bucky, c'mon. You know that's not true."

"Yeah, well."

"Seriously, Bucky, you can't hide it forever. There's no harm in trying. And hey, if it goes badly-"

"I'll be scarred for life?"

Steve laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "Or you might fall in love."

It wasn't hard to hide the fact that he was your soulmate, given the fact that he was missing his left arm. He had been worried at first, for sure. But the two of you had been living together for almost a year now, and things had never been going better for Bucky. Except for one little thing.

Bucky called from his room, “Have you seen my hoodie?” 

“No.” 

“You’re wearing it again, aren’t you?”

You appeared in his doorway, sure enough wearing his hoodie, "I'm sorry. It was in the dryer and it was warm and I couldn't help it."

"You know you could just ask, right?"

You nodded and started to back out of his room, "I could. But then I run the risk of you saying no…"

He found you again in the kitchen, waiting at the coffee pot.

"But then we don't run the risk of me running out of hoodies."

You turned to him and let out a hiss.

"Did you really just hiss at me?"

"I haven't had my coffee yet. I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Later, after you'd eaten and were watching Bucky do the dishes, you watched his phone light up with a notification. Ignoring what it said, you were more shocked to see yourself staring back at you.

“Uh, Bucky?"

"Yeah doll?"

"Am I your lockscreen?”

Noticing his phone, where he had left it on the counter, was lit up with a notification, “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

"I'm very cute, don't worry, it's okay."

The two of you dissolved into laughter, but Bucky desperately wanted to tell you how right you were.

Several hours later your head appeared in his doorway, "I know you can't get drunk Mr. Superhero, but you do wanna sit with me while I do?"

Bucky found himself on the couch with you well into the night. You curled up in one corner, and him in the other.

Several drinks past too many you asked, "Why aren't you him?"

"What do you mean doll?"

"Why aren't you my Bucky?"

"Um, I'm still lost."

"You gotta be my soulmate. It's the only thing that makes any sense," you whined out. 

Bucky heart hammered in his chest. It wasn't like you'd remember this conversation tomorrow, but what was he supposed to say in the meantime?

"You're my best friend, other than Steve, you know that."

You threw your head back against the couch and sighed, "I know that. S'not what I mean."

You were quiet for several long moments before Bucky realized you had fallen asleep. He got up slowly, slid one arm under your legs and one around your neck, and carried you to your room. Looking at you laying there, he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to your forehead.

The next morning, he heard you wake up before he saw you. You stumbled down the hallway into the kitchen and said, "I need...coffee."

Once you had been sufficiently caffeinated, you and Bucky migrated to the couch. You both had the weekend to yourselves, and you planned to enjoy time at home, hopefully binge watching tv shows.

Bucky's head ended up in your lap, and your fingers found their way into his hair.

"Thanks for taking care of me last night. The forehead kiss was a nice touch."

"How do you remember that? You were unconscious."

"I was not unconscious. I was just resting my eyes."

Bucky wasn't sure what made him say it. Maybe the way you were making him laugh, maybe the feeling of your fingers in his hair. But before he could stop it he said, "I'm in love with you."

"You're...what?"

He sat up, "Uh, nothing. Nothing. Nevermind." He got up and went to leave the room, but you grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Bucky, you love me?"

"Well, yes. But we can forget this conversation ever happened. Honestly, that's the best choice."

"Bucky stop. C'mon, sit down." He sat down next to you again and you said, "Did you ever have a soulmate tattoo?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

You chuckled. "Yes."

"A daisy."

The shock passed over your face before you could stop it, and Bucky could barely stand to wait while you put the pieces together.

"You mean…?"

"Hang on."

Bucky ran to his room and found the box that held his memories from before. He pulled out the one childhood picture he had left, of him and Steve, the small daisy clear as day on his wrist. When he returned, he handed you the picture and watched your facial expressions.

There were tears pooled in your eyes when you looked at him again. "You're really my soulmate?"

Bucky looked sheepish as he said, "Yeah. I know I'm not the greatest option, but I really do love you. I have for so long now. But I understand if you want nothi-"

You cut him off with a kiss, and Bucky suddenly understood what all the songs were about. Hiding this from you suddenly seemed like the dumbest choice he could have made.

Bucky woke up the next morning to small touches on his right arm. As he turned to look, he saw you laying on your stomach, drawing something on his forearm.

"What're you up to there doll?"

Your head snapped up, "You're awake! Morning, baby." You put a hand over your project, "No peeking."

"Not even a little peek?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Bucky closed his eyes again, and you continued drawing.

Soon you said, "Okay, now look."

Bucky raised his arm and saw what you had been drawing. There was a small daisy surrounded by delicate green leaves.

"I know it's not permanent or anything, but I just wanted to give it back to you for a little while."

The grin spread across Bucky's face as soon as he saw it. "I love it doll." He sat up, leaned towards you, and kissed you, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading! if you liked this, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
